Pallet racks are in common use in product distribution centers, product and parts storerooms, and retail home center and food stores. The pallet racks have upright tubular or channel columns supporting straight horizontal beams. Cross beams and decks mounted on the horizontal beams are used to support pallet loads and products. The strength and rigidity of pallet racks have been increased by using closed tubular steel columns and tubular high strength steel horizontal beams. Additional pallet rack strength has been achieved by increasing the size and weight of the columns and horizontal beams. This increases the manufacturing costs and weight of the pallet racks and shipping cost of columns and horizontal beams to the assembly locations. Increasing the size of the columns and horizontal beams does not utilize all of the intrinsic strength of the steel of these structures. Building and design codes limit the amount of load weight that can be supported by a horizontal beam of a pallet rack. The maximum load weight on a horizontal beam is determined by the beam's downward deflection or flexing from a straight or linear horizontal shape to a downward concave shape. The maximum deflection is equal to 1/180th of the length or span of the beam.